inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Ketchum
Soul is a student at the Raimon Jr. High. Appearance Soul has straight, long, bright red hair and blue eyes, but due to a magic hairpin, she can change her hairstyle anywhere and anytime. She has a very fair complexion. She also has the power to change the colour of her eyes. She's usually attired in different clothes. She wears a pendant from her childhood, with 3 hearts on it, which is said to hold some magical power. She is mentioned beautiful by Haruna. Personality Soul is an innocent and friendly girl. She's the intelligent commander of the Elite Pokemon Rangers' Organization, of planet Earth. She's very brave and courageous. She's very close to her brothers and always stands by their side. She stands firm in all types of situations. She's mentioned innocent by Ulvida, and that if she had a little sister, it would be just like her. She can do anything for her dear ones ( i.e) when Haruna was charmed by that magic bracelet, she used her powers to make her give it to her. In that way, she was abducted instead. Also, she came in front of Endou when he was going to be hit by a special soccer ball, from the Alius Academy. Also, on another occasion, when they all were attacked, she used Ryuusei Blade. She had a really grave expression on her face too, which was shadowed. This means that she longed to be with her brothers, which was not easy. On another occasion, she says that in order to win, she must learn to control her emotions,which she does perfectly at times. Also, she is informal with Gwen Tennyson, her second cousin. Plus, she is mentioned as Barbie in the famous magazine, Sports' Roundup( fiction) After 10 years, she becomes a bit more serious, but still has that innocent smilre. Story Inazuma Eleven Soul is the princess of a far away planet named, Domino. She's a special anodite too. She and her bothers began to live on Earth with their relatives when their parents were killed by their enemies. She has a hard life, fighting evil and standing up for others. She's seenat many places (i.e) Inazuma Town, PalletTown, Twinleaf Town, The Pokemon Rangers' Headquarters etc. She loves to play soccer. During her time, all the characters of the IE universe live at the same time. She knows the reality behind most of the riots which occur, but is forbidden by her seniors to reveal the truth. She knows Shuu from her childhood, as his planet is next to hers. She knows that his sister is not dead, and saves her at last. It is also revealed that Shuu is not a spirit, he's a normal person. He's been changed into this state by the evil ones. He is also a part of the PRA. Soul,as the commander of PRA Earth Branch, wants to save him. She talks about this matter with Kellyn and the others, who say that Shuu must be saved before anything else goes wrong. Her relation to him is like a sister. She knows Hayato well too. Kellyn once said, " Ah, our commander is the greatest one. She takes everyone's problems as hers, no matter who the person in front of her is!" She is Yuuka's inspiration, and says that if she had a younger sister, it would be just like her. Her brothers are helping the evil ones in order to save her. She says that Shindou reminds her of her past, when she was a young vice-captain. She used to cry at times due to her duties. She says that Shindou needs her help and she's ready. She knows everything about Fei and says that his aura similar to that of her elder brother, Kiyama Hiroto, She is like a twin sister for him. She's also seen very depressed when Fei faints, and says that Fei's already suffered a lot in his life. During the match against Dark Emperors, she faints, and Coach Hibiki reveals that she had been suffering from loss of blood from quite a long time. Everyone feels very bad and makes a promise to win for her. She plays in Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. Se knows the truth about Ichinose Kazuya, but conceals it. Actually, she takes him as an elder brother, and he's taken an oath from her; to never reveal anything about jis condition unless he or Domon tells her to do so. At the end, it's revealed that due to Shuu's and Fei's planning, the future people have returned to help there seniors, inc. Soul. All of these memories are erased. Inazuma Eleven Go She is a part of The Resistance, and is working against Ishido. However, she's not seen so happy. She is Raimon's second coach, assisting Endou. Later on, she goes back to the future to help The Raimon., on Fei's call. She then introduces herself as Kiyama's and Midorikawa's niece, and Aki's relative. It is also seen that she suffers from anaemia. Chronostone She helps Fei and others to beat the evil ones. Galaxy She plays as Japan's special player. Later on Until now, it's just revealed that her daughter plays for Raimon too. She takes after soul, with only the exception of a white lock of hair. She is seen watching her match against Tekokou, when she uses her Hissatsu, Water Tornado. Hissatsu ( Killer Shoots) *Turbo Accelarator *Lightning M Fierce *Anodite Dimension *Volt Dodger *Fire Funnel *The beauty of the ice. etc. Keshins *Rose Fighter *Braver Winger Spells to activate her anodite powers *Dominos Koregas *Mintora Ocyo *Dermocya Persina *Opu ko Lono *X-Turbo *Scribbelous Rune See also:Gwen's and soul's similar spells Quotes about her " Ah, this girl looks as hard as a diamond from the outside, but is actually as delicate as a crystal," Kira Hitomiko, Soul's relative " Commander said I would have to lose either my sister or her trust. I chose to lose her trust, for even without her trust, I would know that she'll be alright," Kiyama Hiroto to Gazelle. " You look cuter when you are angry!" Ulvaida to Soul. " Soul has all the power of Planet Domino. That's why Valtore wants to steal all of it in order to rule the world. We must stop them before anything wrong happens with her," Kellyn to the other members of the PRA elite force. " Her face seems calm, but from the inside, she's fighting against her ownself," Detective Gregory Smith. Trivia *She uses an English name, although most of her relatives have Japanese ones. *She suffers from anaemia at an early age, as she strains herself too much, and never takes proper diet. *She is Kira Hitomiko's relative, her niece, for short. *She acts in most of The Unknowns' albums, without showing her face, except for the last one. *It is seen that she loves kids, as when she and Gouenji are talking about Endou, a 4-year-old runs crying past. She goes behind him, and asks what's the matter. He needs a soccer ball, so she gives hers to him. *She's a tomboyish nature, but still has long hair. *She's known as the " Chosen Time Traveller". *Her history changes when you mention her in Go. *She's known as the most beautiful, innocent, and sweetest girl of Raimon Jr. HIgh. *Haruna loves to pull her cheeks. *She's a part of thr Pre-Teen Titans formerly, and the Teen Titans after that. Slideshow Soul.jpg|Soul ( File photo) Rockstar Soul ( Chibi).jpg|Soul, as Raimon's lead vocalist ( Chibi Version) Soul's sprite.png|Soul's sprite ( Ice + Water Version) Soul's sprite2.png|Soul's sprite ( Fire Version) Soul's sprite3.png|Soul's sprite ( Nature version) Soul's sprite4.png|Soul's sprite ( Water version) Soul's sprie5.png|Soul's sprite( Ice version) Soul TCG.jpg Digital Soul.jpg|Soul's first picture drawn on computer Princess Soul.png Soul5.jpg|Soul's possible appearance as a teenager Soul in Go (1).jpg|Soulo in GO ( Selected, but not confirmed) Soul in Go.jpg|Soul's possible appearanvce in Go ( not confirmed yet) Thanks guys! Soulketchum.png|Thanks CrystalCarpoChaos-kun! Soul Ketchum.png|Thanks Youra-chan! Signature ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Raimon Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Japan Category:♀ Charm Team Category:Anodite Category:The Unknowns